


It Would Be So Fine to See Your Face at My Door

by flyy0ufools



Series: Season 12 Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Season/Series 12, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyy0ufools/pseuds/flyy0ufools
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Jared is in Hawaii—without Jensen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song So Far Away by Carole King.

Jared was in the beautiful paradise of Hawaii with one of his closest friends who had been, for the last two days straight, alternating between trying to cheer Jared up and trying not to bash Jared’s head in. Because Jared was in Hawaii and all he was doing was moping.

“Jared,” Stephen tried again, “you wanna go down to the beach or something?” Jared just shrugged and Stephen let out a loud sigh. He walked over and sat down beside Jared on the couch, careful not to touch him.

“I’m really sorry. I can’t imagine how much this sucks. But, Jare? Jensen wouldn’t want you sitting here feeling miserable.”

“It’s just…” Jared finally broke his silence, “this is the first New Year’s that Jen and I have been apart since we, well, you know. This was gonna be our twelfth one together.” Jared was trying to blink back tears. He really had no interest in breaking down in front of Stephen Amell, no matter how much he liked the guy.

Stephen reached out slowly, hesitated for a few moments to give Jared the chance to move away, before he let his hand settle on Jared’s shoulder in sympathy.

“I’m really sorry, man. Why don’t you try calling him again?”

“His phone’s been turned off for the last nine hours! Why would he do that?” Jared was in distress. As much as he hated being away from Jensen, it happened often enough that he was used to it. However, very rarely was Jared able to not get ahold of Jensen at all, and he always knew in advance—usually it was because of a long flight. But Jensen hadn’t mentioned anything, he’d just…gone MIA.

Jared picked up his phone and tried Jensen again, his stomach dropping when the phone didn’t even ring, just went straight through to voicemail. Again.

“Dammit!” Jared yelled. He hurled his phone towards the wall but managed at the last second to swing his arm in the direction of one of the overstuffed chairs. The phone hit the cushion loudly but safely, and Jared couldn’t keep the tears back anymore. He stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Stephen didn’t say anything and didn’t bother following. The only person that could make Jared feel better was the only person Jared couldn’t get ahold of.

Jared was splashing cold water on his face, trying to calm himself down when he heard pounding on the hotel room door. They hadn’t ordered room service, and there wasn’t anyone else that would have a reason to be breaking down the door; besides, he really didn’t feel like being around anyone right now.

“Stephen, can you see who that is and get rid of them?” Jared called. Stephen appeared in the doorway to the bathroom.

“I don’t think you’d want me to do that.”

“Uh, what?”

“Just—come on!” Stephen tugged at Jared’s arm and pulled him over to the door before turning the knob and flinging the door open.

“Jen…” Jared breathed. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing: the love of his life, there in the flesh, skin pink and slightly damp from perspiration, green eyes wide and sparkling, and a smile the size of Texas lighting up his face.

“Hi, baby,” Jensen said, dropping his bags and dragging Jared into a crushing hug. “God, I’ve missed you. Jay, I missed you so much.”

“How—why—how are you here?” Jared stammered.

“’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but it was last minute and then I thought maybe I’d surprise you.”

“I tried to call you, all day,” Jared sobbed quietly into Jensen’s neck. Jensen gripped Jared tighter, his hand floating up to cup Jared’s head, fingers running gently through Jared’s locks.

“Shit, baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t…God, I didn’t even—I’m sorry.”

“How long are you here for?” Jared asked, trying to get his emotions under control.

“Until you leave,” Jensen whispered. “I’ll be here with you until we leave together, okay?” Jared sniffled then nodded. He pulled back from Jensen, still staring, still not believing that he was here. Jensen moved his hands to Jared’s face, fingers tracing lightly over the tear tracks.

“I missed you,” Jared said.

“I know,” Jensen smiled. “But you really think I wouldn’t find a way to be with you on New Year’s?” Jared shrugged. “Jay, we _always_ spend New Year’s together. There’s no way I’m letting fake wives or network execs or even my own death get in the way of that.” Jared chuckled. “There’s my smiling boyfriend I know and love,” Jensen joked.

“Shut it,” Jared said, lightly smacking Jensen on the shoulder. “Give me your bags.” Jensen offered one of his suitcases to Jared and they carried them into the bedroom, dumping them on the floor next to Jared’s.

“Wait—where’d Stephen go?” Jared asked, looking around as they stepped back out into the main area of the suite. Jensen’s eyes momentarily flashed dark. “Dude, you’re _still_ jealous? You know you’re being completely ridiculous, right?”

“I don’t care,” Jensen growled before pulling Jared into a bruising kiss. “You’re mine.”

“Never not been yours, Jen,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s lips.

“Good,” Jensen whispered back, “because that’s only fair, since I’m yours.” Jared smiled.

“I know.”

They continued kissing, softer now but just as intense, when suddenly the sound of loud cracks and shots resonated around them. Jared jumped in surprise before looking outside and seeing the beginnings of what was sure to be an excellent fireworks display.

“C’mon,” he said, pulling Jensen out onto the terrace. It was warm and humid with a light breeze that blew Jared’s hair back slightly. And although it was late at night, they sky was lit up by the city lights, the fireworks, a bright round moon, and millions of twinkling stars.

“It’s beautiful,” he said, his eyes roaming the skies before lowering down to look at Jensen. Jensen’s eyes were fixed on Jared’s face.

“ _You’re_ beautiful,” he said. Jared flushed slightly.

“Jen—“ Jensen placed a finger over Jared’s lips, gently shushing him.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Happy New Year, baby,” Jensen said then tilted his face up slightly, meeting Jared halfway for another long, deep kiss as the fireworks got louder and brighter and the clock inside chimed midnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Because ninja!Jensen is alive and well and we all know he was in Hawaii with Jared to ring in 2017.


End file.
